Don't You Die On Me
by DarkLuminescence
Summary: Bellamy finds Clarke close to death after an attack from Murphy, which leaves both of them spilling more than just blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This was only suppose to be a one shot but i kind of left it hanging. If anyone ends up liking this (in my dreams) maybe i'll post a part two. **

A piercing scream echoed through the forest, causing Bellamy and several others nearby to look up from whatever it was they were doing. For a moment, it went completely silent and he wondered if he had heard it at all, but when it sounded again, loud enough that he could feel it in his bones, his head whipped around. He spotted his sister almost instantly who met his gaze with a fearful look but when he scanned the crowd searching for one more face, that relief he had felt only seconds ago, vanished.

_Clarke. _

Within seconds he had broke into a sprint, running toward the direction the screams had come from, silently praying to a God he didn't know if he even believed in. He knew others were following, but none could match his pace. After a few minutes, he stopped running, his heart pounding against his rib cage as he tried to find her. He hadn't heard her scream since he left the camp ground. His world suddenly felt much smaller, the worse possible outcomes clouding his mind. What if the grounders had taken her? What if she was already dead?

_No. _

He wouldn't let himself go there. She was alive. She needed to be alive. _He_ needed her to be alive.

That's when he noticed something move on the ground, several feet away. He lifted his gun, slowly making his way toward it when he realized it was Clarke. She was laying on her side and when he swung his gun to rest against his back, he grabbed hold of her arm and turned her over a little. Her hands were grasping at her stomach in an attempt to stop the blood that was already pooling around her. He was unable to get a good look at her wound but from the amount of blood, he didn't need to to realize just how bad of a shape she was in.

"Bellamy-"

"It's okay." He began to gather her up in his arms, wavering a little when she gasped in pain.

"No… he's still close."

"Who is?"

Her eyes widened a little, and before he could even lift her entirely off the ground something hard made impact with his head. He lost his balance for a moment, slightly dazed, though still able to make out Murphy standing a few feet in front of him.

"_You son of a bitch_." Bellamy's words were laced with venom. He practically pounced, throwing off Murphy's footing and slamming him into the ground. His hands grabbed hold of his shirt and he made sure to use all his strength in keeping the boy pinned down.

"What did you do to her?" When Murphy only smiled in response, Bellamy hit him in the face with his fist.

"_What did you do to her_?!" He repeated, much louder.

"Why don't you go and take a look while she's still breathing? She won't last much longer… pathetic little bitch." Murphy spat. In that moment all Bellamy saw was red. He brought down his fist over and over again until his knuckles were bleeding and Murphy's face was unrecognizable.

"Bellamy, stop." Octavia placed a hand on his shoulder, as Monty and Jasper appeared from the trees and rushed toward Clarke. His breathing was ragged, and the look in his eyes were that of a wild animal.

"If she dies…" Bellamy tightened his grip on Murphy's shirt. "I am going to cause you so much pain, you'll _beg_ me to kill you."

With that he stood up and kicked him right in the gut, before rushing over to where Monty and Jasper were, holding Clarke in their arms.

They were moving too slow for his liking.

"Giver her to me." He said, not waiting for an answer before sliding his arms beneath her and pulling her to his chest. He was quick then, desperate to return to camp, desperate to save her life.

It hadn't even occurred to him just how vital her survival was...and it wasn't just because she was the closet thing they had to a doctor.

Entering the drop ship, he ordered Raven to clear off the closet flat surface and placed her down. Without hesitating he took off her jacket, and then her shirt in order to see exactly where she was bleeding from. There were entry wounds in a few different areas. Murphy must have stabbed her multiple times.

"That fucking bastard." He squeezed his hands into fists, his chest beginning to heave. Clarke opened her eyes, having been falling in and out of consciousness and gave him small smile, if he could even call it that.

"Bellamy..." She hummed. He looked toward Raven.

"You need to do something." His voice shook. "You helped her save Finn, now you need to help me save her."

"I...I'll do what I can." Raven swallowed hard, not sure where to begin. There was so much blood... but she knew that if Clarke was in her position, she would do whatever she could.

"Everybody out." She said.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" Bellamy took one of Clarke's hands in his own.

"Like hell I'm going anywhere."

She nodded, but turned to Octavia, Monty, Jasper, and Finn who had only just rushed inside.

"Please, guys. I need space and I need quiet."

Reluctantly, they listened leaving Raven and Bellamy alone with Clarke.

"You still with us, Princess?" Bellamy brushed a strand of hair away from her eye. Clarke nodded lightly.

"Good. Cause we're going to need your help."

"How many... are...there...?" She could barley speak and Bellamy's heart ached. Raven poured Monty's moonshine on both her and Bellamy's hands before running her hand over Clarke's stomach.

"Four."

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut, her bottom lip beginning to quiver, when she opened them, she stared right at Bellamy.

"Don't." He begged. "Don't say it."

"It's hopeless."

Bellamy had seen her cry on three different occasions. The first time was when he hung Murphy, the second time was when Charlotte killed herself and the third time was when they witnessed the ship her mother was on explode.

That didn't make it any less awful when tears began falling down both of her cheeks. Bellamy had pressed his hands on two different gashes in her stomach, and Raven had done the same.

"But I need you." He whispered, cursing himself for allowing his own tears to make an appearance here.

_Stop crying._

"You can't leave me." He was desperate. "Please, Clarke. I know I don't deserve it. I know I don't deserve you, but besides Octavia, you're all I've got. I can't... this won't work without you. We won't survive. _I_ won't survive."

For a moment she said nothing. For once, Bellamy had left her at a loss for words. If only she had known he felt that way... before it was too late...

No. She couldn't afford to think like that. After all, they were depending on her. He was depending on her.

"Raven." She murmmered. "Get...seaweed..."

"And cover them." She finished for her. Clarke nodded.

"You're going to have to... stitch me up." Raven nodded, and quickly walked away to get what she needed, leaving Bellamy with his hands on Clarke literally trying to keep her together.

"I feel the same way." She whispered so quietly, that if Bellamy hadn't been hanging on her every word he might have missed it.

He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the mouth. Her lips were both dry and chapped and they tasted of blood, but it lessened the ache he felt ever so slightly.

The warmth of his lips lingered for a moment as she felt herself drifting. Despite how much she wanted to live, she knew she had lost too much blood. It would take a miracle.

Her lids started to grow heavy as Raven and Bellamy placed the seaweed on her stomach. She couldn't even feel Raven begin stitching her up. It was becoming so hard to breathe. Maybe if she just closed her eyes for a little, everything would be okay.

"Don't you die on me, Clarke."

Bellamy's voice was the last thing she heard and then there was nothing but darkness.

_I'm sorry _she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Pretty cool to see that you guys wanted more. The reviews definitely inspired me to keep writing. :)x **

The moment Clarke's eyes opened she questioned whether or not she had made it to heaven. Maybe if she sat up, her father would be waiting for her at the end of the room. But when she lifted her body slightly, pain shot through her stomach, her vision beginning to focus.

She was still on the drop ship.

"Clarke?" It was Raven. Instantly, she was by her side, the back of her hand pressed against Clarke's forehead.

"Looks like your fever's finally gone." She smiled. It was a smile soaked with relief.

"How am I..."

"Alive?"

Clarke nodded, as Raven placed a hand on her shoulder and gently made her lay back down.

"It wasn't as bad as we had thought. Once I was able to stitch up one of your cuts, it was easier for me to wipe off the blood. Murphy did make four cuts on your stomach, but only one of them needed stitches. The seaweed was more than enough for the others. They were practically scratches. They looked a lot deeper with all the blood though..." She swallowed.

"I'm so sorry I scared you like that."

Clarke took her hand.

"You helped save my life, Raven. You don't need to apologize."

"You've been out for a few days. Bellamy has been going crazy. I mean...more so than usual. " She laughed lightly.

"Shit. He's going to be pissed that he wasn't here when you woke up."

Clarke felt her face go warm. She had almost forgotten about the things he had said...the kiss he had given in her in what she believed had been her last moments. What if he hadn't meant it?

"I should get him."

"Oh, I'm sure he's busy." Her nerves were getting the best of her.

"Not for you." With that, Raven left. As each second ticked by, her heart sped up.

_At least it's still working. _

But when a sound came from the floor and Bellamy's head appeared, it stopped.

"Clarke." Her name slipped through his lips in a sigh of relief. He grabbed a cup of water on his way over and brought it to her mouth. She hadn't realized just how dry her throat was until she took a sip.

It was good to see his face again.

He smirked.

"You're staring."

Her gaze flickered away and she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She had never been one to get nervous around boys, although Bellamy was more of a man. Still, she hadn't realized the power he had over her when it came to her heart.

"_And _blushing."

"Shut up." She grabbed her cheeks. "I am not."

He looked smug and she wanted to throw something at him but had nothing in reach aside from the cup in her hand and she didn't want to risk breaking it. He gently slid her legs over to give himself room to sit on the table.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore...but I think I'll live." His face went very serious, despite the little smile she gave him.

"That's not funny, you know."

"I know." She bit at the inside of her lip. The only time she ever saw him like this was when he was with Octavia. If something like this had happened to Clarke the day they arrived to Earth, Bellamy probably would have celebrated. Now... things were so different between them, she didn't know what to think. He clearly cared. That much, she was sure.

"We should talk."

Who knew three words could feel like a kick in the gut.

"I know." She said quietly. "You don't have to explain."

"Wait, what?" He arched an eyebrow, confusion seeping into his features.

"Sometimes in situations involving a lot of stress, people tend to say things they don't mean. I won't hold it against you." She thought of Finn and Raven. How much it had hurt. Luckily, nothing had really happened between her Bellamy except for an exchange of words and a little kiss. If she could get over Finn, she could get over this. She was strong.

Bellamy chuckled, and Clarke reddened even more.

"I meant it."

"Are you sur-"

"Clarke." He placed his hand over hers. "I. Meant. It."

She went quiet for a moment, and then nodded.

"Good."

They smiled at one another.

"I just wanted to know what you were doing out there by yourself." He finally asked.

"I wasn't by myself...I was with Murphy." Just saying his name aloud made her flinch.

"Why the hell would you go anywhere alone with _him?" _Bellamy's eyes seemed to cloud.

Clarke looked away and stared at his hands. Truth was, she was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt. Despite the fact that he had put a knife to her neck once, he had also let her go. There's a huge difference between threatening someone and actually going through with it. Even after every horrible thing he had done, he never actually killed anyone. At least, not to her knowledge.

Maybe she should have known he would try.

"I told you I was giving him a second chance."

"Are you out of your damn mind?!" Bellamy hadn't meant to yell. "Why were you so insistent on giving him one after everything he did? Second chances don't do anyone any good. Not down here."

"I gave you one, and look what that got us."

"But I get it." She stroked his hand, imaging if something had happened to him.

His face softened almost instantly. He had been right before. He really didn't deserve her. She was exactly what was good in this world and everything he wasn't. Suddenly, all he wanted to do was kiss her. How he had held back before was a mystery to him.

He leaned toward her.

"Thank you." He whispered, gently rubbing his thumb against her forehead.

"For what?"

"Not dying."

She smiled and he kissed her, her lips parting beneath his. It was nice and slow, even when she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer, he made sure to remain gentle.

After all, they had been given a _second chance,_ and this time around he wasn't going to waste it.


End file.
